Runnin' Through My Head
by FREAKSHOW1
Summary: First in a series. Haku has been trying to fullfill his promise for nine years, but Chihiro thinks he's forgotten.
1. Runnin' Through My Head

Runnin' Through My Head  
By Adam 'Sexy Boy' Laurent 

A/N: My Second ever songfic. I've pretty much given up on writing a long, multichapter story for now, cuz I'm seriously blocked for plot ideas at the moment. This was a little plot bunny that wormed it's way into my head as I was trying to come up with an idea for My Big Story, as I call it at the moment. I was listening to Tatu's song: 'All The Things She Said'. Eventually, my desperation for ideas morphed into this story, which may actually become series, depending on whether or not I get review. This story is pure sap, so if you're looking for meaninful character development, and a nice plot, Don't look here. I thought that the song fit the story, but now I'm not really sure. "All The Things She Said"

* * *

He missed her terribly. It had been nine years and he still hadn't been able to keep his promise. Zaniba had tried to help him. She tried every method either of them could think of, and most of them had resulted in him almost dying. It wasn't fair! He couldn't stand the thought of her forgetting about him, thinking he'd lied to her.

There was one they hadn't tried yet. It was very dangerous, but it was the last chance. If it didn't work, he'd die. If it did work, though, he'd be with her. That's when he made the decision.

"Zaniba, get the spell ready."

"Are you sure? You understand that either way this goes, you'll probably never return, don't you."

Haku nodded his head. Nothing was going to stand in his way. "Yes, I'm ready. But..."

"What is it?"

"If I don't make it, find some way to send her a message. Tell, her...tell her I didn't forget my promise. That I died trying to keep my promise."

"Alright. I will."

"And tell Lin and Kamaji and the others if I make it through. Tell them I said goodbye."

"Very well."

Haku bowed to the old spirit, and to No Face. "Thank you for all of your help, both of you. I'll never forget it."

Zaniba smiled. "Good luck Haku."

Haku stood up, and left to take the last chance True Love had...

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm done. due to the demand in the real world over here, I'v decided to aske you, the reviewers, if this should be a series. If it is, I will alternate and tell the story from Chihiro's point of view, and then go back and forth. Also, big thanks to Jon 'I like Potatoes' Ryan, for letting me listen to his Tatu CD. 


	2. Promises

Promises  
By Adam 'Sexy Boy' Laurent  
  
A/N: Due to the high demand(Read: 2 reviews), I have decided to make 'Runnin' Through My Head' a series. First though, I would like to adress some issues. My first reviewer said that the song was confusing. I realize that you all may not have found it to be very coherent. The song was meant to symbolize that Haku's promise was still fresh in his mind(It was "Runnin' Through His Head," as it were :) ), and that he hadn't stopped thinking about Chihro. Now, I'd like to than my Reviewers:  
  
+ Hinotama999 : My first Reviewer! Brought to my attention that the song  
was confusing. Thank you very much!  
  
+ ShInImEgAmI : Your review convinced me to start the series! Muchas  
Gracias!  
  
This part of the story is from Chihiro's point of view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He promised.  
  
"Will we see eachother again?"  
  
"I'm sure we will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Now go!"  
  
But it's been so long. Nine years can feel like nine hundred when you wait.  
  
I suppose that it shouldn't matter anymore, that I should just move on. But the thing is, I don't want to move on. Not many people go nine years waiting for one person. But I have.  
  
With my looks I could get any man I wanted. With my hourglass figure, my pale face, and my waist-long, chestnut hair.  
  
But I don't want Any Man.  
  
I want him.  
  
Haku, where are you?  
  
You promised...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: One more chapter done. Yes, I know it was short, but keep in mind, I wasn't even really planning on this chapter even exsisting! 


	3. Fullfilled

Runnin' Through My Head By Adam "Sexy Boy" Laurent of FREAKSHOW  
  
Chapter 3: Fulfilled  
  
***Haku's POV***  
  
The pain of trying to leave the Spirit World was maddening. Every step he took through that tunnel was met with resistance as the barrier between the worlds tried to force him back into inability. Inability to fulfill his promise to Chihiro. He was bleeding due to his earlier efforts. He had tried to run through the gateway, and, long story short, his lifespan had probably been considerably shortened. He was pretty sure that his ribs were broken, he was bleeding from his arms and legs, and if he survived, his reunion with Chihiro would most likely be cut short due to his desperatly needing medical help. But all of this self-imposed torture would be worth it just to see her face again. How he missed her. Nine years were like an eternity of torment, not being able to follow her. Not seeing her. Not hearing her.  
  
Her voice was what he missed the most. It was so gentle... It was the thought of her voice that kept his thoughts anchored. The effort was unraveling him both physically and mentally. He could feel insanity creeping up on him in the reccesses of his mind. If the physical journey didn't kill him, he'd come undone and lose everything. He had to stay focused. Just a little bit farther, and everything would be perfect.  
  
But that dark force in his own thoughts was gaining strength. Feeding him possible scenarios of failure.  
  
What if?  
  
What if she'd moved on? Forgotten about him? Or hated him for not coming sooner. That would be too much, Chihiro hating him. It was unbearable. The possibility alone threatened to drive him over the edge...  
  
NO! He wouldn't stop hoping! A few more steps, and all of this pain would end. A few more steps...  
  
But it was so hard...  
  
***Chihiro's POV***  
  
The small pond in the woods was her favorite place to be. It reminded her of him. In those same woods, she would spend hours and hours sitting by that pond and try to recall every detail she remembered. Sometimes, she'd even stay near it for days, just looking out over that pond. All of it for Him...  
  
Of course, He'd been the root of a lot of sorrows as well.  
  
Her mother and father, bothered by her dreamy, disconnected additude, had taken her to a therapist to see if anything was wrong. For a while, everybody had thought she was delusional, and everybody was going out of their way to try to get her involved. Nowadays, her folks had her on good old antidepressents. Inwardly, she laughed at their attempts. It was funny, the way everyone assumed there was something wrong with her. She didn't participate, didn't date, hardly ever went anywere, except for that pond, and was always quiet. Once, as a joke, some kid had wrote out a suicide note, slipped it in one of her books, and it had fell out onto her kitchen table. Her parents had had her put in Ravenwood for two weeks, with out even talking to her about it first! That's how bad everyone thought the situation was.  
  
But, here she was, again. Lying by that pond, resting against a tree. Her thoughts had drifted to certain green-eyed river spirit when they were interrupted by a series of painful gasps off in the distance. As she went to investigate, she noticed sombody lying face first in the dirt. She ran to the body, were she was relieved to hear breathing. It was very faint, and she knew she should help. As she turned the person over, she found herself looking into the eyes of none othe than  
  
"Haku!"  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
A/N(puts on evil grin):Evil, aren't I? Next chapter: What do you do with a half dead river spirit? Smother it with love and affection! Coming soon to a moniter near you. 


	4. Conclusion

Runnin' Through My Head By Adam "Sexy Boy" Laurent Of FREAKSHOW  
  
Chapter 4: Every Ending Is Another New Begining  
  
A/N: This will be the final chapter of this fic. I have enjoyed all the feedback, and I wanted to tie up the story. My brother has a friend coming over tonight, so I figured that while I'm on my merry way to Hell, I maight as well not leave my pride and joy unfinished. Now, the finale!  
  
************  
  
Cihiro was standing still for a moment, a thousand thoughts running through her head at once. How was Haku here? Was he allright? How did this happen? A low moan made her snap out of it. She had to help him. She wasn't able to lift him, so very carefully, she half-carryed, half-dragged him up the hill to her house. Her parents were away on their second honeymoon, and wouldn't be back for a week and a half. She layed him out on the sofa, and went to get the antiseptic and bandages.  
  
******Haku's POV******  
  
I made it... I can't believe I made it. I was sure that I was in for it, but here I am. And here she is.  
  
I try to move, and as a result, my ribs scream in agony. Yep, their definetly broken. But all of the pain has been worth it, just seeing her again. As the sting of the antiseptic fills my mind, I open my eyes one more time, seeing her before unconciousness creeps up on me and I think no more...  
  
******Chihiro's POV******  
  
As I watch him sleep, I can't help but wonder how he got this way. I'll have to ask him when he wakes up, but for now, I'm content to watch and wait...  
  
******Normal******  
  
As Haku stirred hours later, Chihiro was still standing faithfully by his side. She was the first to speak.  
  
"Haku?" She asked, lowering her head.  
  
"Chihiro..." Haku raised his head, at the same.  
  
"Haku, I don't beli-"  
  
But Chihiro was cut off, because, boys and girls, as you could probably guess, Haku had just started to kiss her...  
  
******  
  
To Be Continued In "House Of Cards"  
  
A/N: Well, kids, this concludes "Runnin' Through My Head." When I first submitted this, I didn't expect it to be as well liked as it was. People who actually liked this one, fear not! Infinity suggested that I should write a longer, more serious sequal. Well, her off-hand remark sparked an idea in my head. As the wheels started to spin, I churned out a rough idea for a sequal, and I'll be putting it out soon. Anyone who would like to be a Beta reader, please leave a note in your review.  
  
While we're on the subject of reviews, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! 


End file.
